The Best Laid Plans
by Caz Malfoy
Summary: Dylan Fic: Sometimes even the best laid plans go wrong...


**Title:** The Best Laid Plans  
**Fandom:** Torchwood  
**Pairing:** Jack/Ianto  
**Rating:** FRT  
**Summary:** Sometimes even the best laid plans go wrong...

1 - First Date  
2 - Sleepover  
3 - The Rules  
4 - Bathroom Space  
5 - Myfanwy  
6 - The Naughty Couch  
7 - Decent Proposal  
8 - I Now Pronounce You...  
9 - Second Thoughts  
10 - Getting In Shape  
11 - Unity  
12 - Enjoying the Simple Things  
13 - Dalek Invasion  
14 - Captain Jack To The Rescue  
15 - What Makes A Family  
16 - Opening Night

**Author's note:** This is AU and the 17th installment in this series. It takes place between Enjoying the Simple Things and Dalek Invasion.  
For missdaisy who poked. Special thanks to Teach for her suggestions and help.

x

Their local ASDA was not Ianto's favourite place to spend a Friday afternoon. He had resolved any issues at work earlier that day and had been out of the office so fast he could hardly be seen for the dust.

His mobile phone was glued to his ear as he pushed the trolley up one isle and down the other. "Mam, it's only for one night," he assured her. "He's a good kid. Leave him with Cadi for a few hours, she'll tire him out."

Ianto paused, listening as he reached for a packet of ravioli, placing it in the trolley with a sigh. "I didn't tell you earlier, because I wasn't sure we could get off work. You know Jack's usually on call when he's not at the station."

The lawyer headed down the wine isle, wishing he could open a bottle right there and then; his mother would drive anyone to drink. "Please, mam. I promise I won't ask you to do this at such short notice again."

He paused for a moment and grinned when his mother finally relented to letting her hyperactive grandson sleep the night.

x

Of course, nothing ever went according to plan whenever Ianto wanted to do something. After picking Dylan up from school, Ianto had been on the way back to their house, where he would feed and water the boy before shipping him out, when his mobile phone rang.

"Jones," he greeted, using his blue-tooth headset to answer the call as he continued driving. He and Jack had discussed changing their names, but eventually they decided to stick with 'Harkness' and 'Jones' to make things simpler for their colleagues and clients.

"Ianto," his mam greeted, sounding breathless.

Worry flooded his senses and he quickly asked, "Everything okay?"

There was silence for a second before Glenys answered, "It's your tad – his appendix. They've burst."

Ianto gripped the steering wheel tightly, trying to stay focused on the road as he turned into their street. "Is he at the hospital?"

"That's why I'm calling you," Glenys continued. "He's in surgery now, but I'm going to have to stay with him tonight. I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "No, it's okay," he assured her. "Don't worry about it. Tell tad I said get well soon and call me when he wakes up?"

Glenys agreed and severed the connection, leaving Ianto to ponder how he could continue with his plans for that evening now.

x

Dylan was sitting at the kitchen table, his legs swinging back and forth as he watched Ianto pace the kitchen.

"Tad?" Ianto eventually stood still and turned to face Dylan. "Why can't I go stay with nan?"

Ianto sighed and ran his hand over Dylan's head. "Granddaddy's sick," he replied softly. "He'll be okay, but needs peace and quiet."

He wished he could call Cadi and get her to look after the young boy, but she was away in the Yorkshire Dales with school.

His mobile phone rang, startling them both and he sighed as he flipped the phone open. The scowl turned into a grin when he spotted Gwen's photo appear on his screen.

"Gwen," he breathed a sigh of relief, answering the call. "Please tell me you're free tonight…"

x

Jack returned home to a silent house and the smell of ravioli coming from the kitchen. The silence unnerved him and the smell confused him; usually he could smell fish fingers or… whatever Dylan liked to eat.

Ianto was stirring the pot in front of him when Jack entered the kitchen. "Where's Dyl?" he asked startling his partner.

The lawyer span around and breathed a sigh of relief when he spotted that it was Jack, not some intruder. "Gwen's looking after him," he informed Jack, turning the heat on the stove down.

"So that means…" He paused, slowly unfastening Jack's tie and unbuttoning the top few buttons on his shirt. "That it's just you and me. All night long. No interruptions."

Jack groaned when he felt Ianto's fingers slide against his skin. "What's the occasion?" he whispered, running his hand through Ianto's hair.

Ianto kissed him softly, smiling as he nuzzled Jack's cheek. "I need an excuse to wine and dine you?"

x

Jack pulled himself away from Ianto's mouth reluctantly and grinned at the younger man. "I can't believe this is our first night alone and we're sitting on the couch, with a bottle of wine, making out like teenagers."

Ianto laughed and shook his head. "We're watching a film," he pointed out. "Admittedly, I'm not sure which one but…" he shrugged his shoulders.

They studied the film for a few seconds, long enough to know there was a definite threat in the water – apparently in the shape of a shark - but neither of them know what film it was.

"I have no idea," Ianto eventually stated, having a drink from his wine before placing the glass back on the coffee table.

Jack smiled and pulled the other man back in to his embrace, kissing him softly, sliding his tongue into Ianto's mouth, searching for any remaining traces of wine.

The movie was completely forgotten about as Jack pulled Ianto into his lap, running his hands down the other man's side as they kissed hotly.

As Jack's hands reached for Ianto's belt buckle, the other man abruptly pulled away and jumped to his feet, taking deep breaths as he tried to regulate his heart beat.

"Ianto?" Jack asked, unable to keep the hurt from seeping into his voice.

The lawyer shook his head, waving his hand in a way to assure Jack that he was okay. "I'm fine," he stated, sitting back on the couch and using the remote control to turn the television off.

"There's just…" He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, mentally counting to ten. When he looked back at Jack, he couldn't miss the confused and pained expression on his lover's face.

"I arranged all this," he waved his arm at the coffee table where their wine glasses were, "because I wanted to ask you something."

Jack nodded his head, waiting for Ianto to continue and growing more nervous by the second.

"You know I love you and Dylan, right?" Ianto asked softly.

"Yeah… Ianto, what's…?"

He took another breath and took Jack's hands in his. "I love Dyl so much that I… I want another, Jack. I want him to have a baby brother or sister."

Jack fell silent as he studied his partner, before he released Ianto's hands and framed his face. "You scared me to death then," he informed the other man. "I thought you were wanting out, or something."

Ianto's eyes widened in surprise and he shook his head, "No!" he cried. "I would never…"

Jack cut him off mid-sentence with a kiss, driving all words and most thoughts from his partner's mind.

When he pulled back he smiled and met Ianto's blue eyes with his own, "I would like that more that anything, Ianto," he whispered.

The End


End file.
